Magical Mystery Cure: The Alternate & Secret Ending
by IanTheProtagonist
Summary: This is the short transcript for the episode of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic called "Magical Mystery Cure" with the alternate and secret ending that I've added in the epilouge scene. Just so you know, it's NOT real for the alternate and secret ending, I've just made it up.


**"My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic ****–**** Magical Mystery Cure: The Alternate & Secret Ending"**

**Note: **I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic because this belongs to Laruen Faust.

**SCENE ONE**

[At The Canterlot for The Princess Coronation Ceremony]

**Princess Celestia: **We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville. She even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna. But today, Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary. She created new magic, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess. Fillies and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle!

**Choir: **Thou Princess Twilight cometh

Behold, behold

A Princess here before us

Behold, behold, behold

Behold, behold (Behold, behold)

The Princess Twilight cometh

Behold, behold (Behold, behold)

The Princess is

The Princess is here!

**Princess Celestia: **Say something, Princess.

**Twilight Sparkle: **Oh. Umm... *clears throat* A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony!

**Everypony: **[Crowd cheering]

**Shining Armor: **Twilight! I'm so proud of you!

**Twilight Sparkle: **Are you crying?

**Shining Armor: **Of course not, it's...it's liquid pride. Totally different thing.

**Twilight Sparkle & Shining Armor: **[Laughing]

**Applejack: **Way to go, Princess!

**Pinkie Pie: **Best coronation day ever!

**Fluttershy: **We love you, Twilight.

**Twilight Sparkle: **I love you too, girls!

**Sunset Shimmer: ***after seeing Twilight as the new princess* I don't believe it. Twilight is the new princess in Canterlot...except for me. *leaves Canterlot*

**SCENE TWO**

[At the Everfree Forest]

**Sunset Shimmer:** [Sobbing] It's not fair. It should have been me. I want to be the princess and everypony will love me. *sniffing and then angrily* Grr! I TOTALLY HATE TWILIGHT SPARKLE! *zaps at the tree* I deserve to have that crown! Darn that Twilight! She really ticks me off!

**Dark Shadow's Voice:** So, you wanted that crown so badly.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Huh? W-who's there?

**Dark Shadow:** Hello, little pony. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dark Shadow. I am the Evil King of All Monsters.

**Sunset Shimmer:** AHH! A MONSTER!

**Dark Shadow:** Oh, don't be afraid. There is no need for me to harm you, Sunset Shimmer.

**Sunset Shimmer:** H-how did you know my name?

**Dark Shadow:** I know all about their profiles in my head. And trust me, it's my own experience. As I was saying, I'm not here to capture you, I'm here to help you out.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You want to help me?

**Dark Shadow:** Of course. But first, come with me.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Okay, then… *follows Dark Shadow*

**SCENE THREE**

[At Dark Shadow's Lair in The Volcano of Doom from Everfree Forest]

**Dark Shadow:** Welcome to my lair.

**Sunset Shimmer: **This place is creepy.

**Dark Shadow:** Exactly, but there's noting be scared of.

[Traps Sunset Shimmer in the cage]

**Sunset Shimmer:** What the?!

**Snotty:** Ha ha! You fell right into our trap!

**Grundo:** Ha ha ha! Gotcha! Gotcha! Gotcha!

**Sunset Shimmer:** *scared* W-w-what is the meaning of this?! I thought you're not going to capture me!

**Dark Shadow:** What are you two blockheads think you're doing?!

**Snotty:** Isn't that obvious? We've trapped the pony for you, boss!

**Grundo:** Yeah, it was all part of your plan and we did for you!

**Snotty & Grundo:** [Singing] We got the pony! We got the pony! We got the…

**Dark Shadow:** *hits Snotty and Grundo in their heads* Idiots! I didn't say you can trap the pony here, I'm only bring her here for a reason!

**Snotty:** But, boss. I thought you said this was all part of your plans.

**Grundo:** Yeah. Aren't you surprised?

**Dark Shadow:** I don't wanna hear it. Now release her from the cage or I'll tear you two from limb to limb!

**Snotty & Grundo:** Eek! *releases Sunset Shimmer from the cage* Please forgive us, ma'am!

**Snotty:** [Sobbing] We're sorry, boss! We're nothing but worthless worms!

**Grundo:** [Sobbing] Please don't tear us from limb to limb!

**Dark Shadow:** Good. Now do something useful and set up the table for her!

**Snotty & Grundo:** Yes, boss!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Are they like this?

**Dark Shadow:** Don't remind me. Now then, right this way.

**Sunset Shimmer:** *follows Dark Shadow*

**SCENE FOUR**

[At Dark Shadow's Dining Room]

**Dark Shadow:** *offers Sunset Shimmer a grossed drink* Care for some drink, my dear?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Um, no. I don't feel like drinking now.

**Dark Shadow:** Very well, then. *snaps his fingers* Grundo, give her some apples you stole!

**Grundo:** *eating lots of apples* Aw, but those apples are mine, boss!

**Snotty:** *kicks Grundo* Just shut up and do what he says, Grundo!

**Grundo:** All right. *gives Sunset Shimmer some apples* Here you are, ma'am.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Wow! Thanks! *eats apples*

**Grundo:** Anything else I can do for her, boss?

**Dark Shadow:** That would be all. Now scram! As you can see, Sunset Shimmer and I will have a little chat.

**Snotty & Grundo:** Yes, boss!

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, what is it that you want to help me?

**Dark Shadow:** Now then, I like to offer you a deal.

**Sunset Shimmer:** And what might that be?

**Dark Shadow:** *takes his scepter and cast the spell on her*

**Sunset Shimmer:** Wow! What did you just do to me?

**Dark Shadow:** I have given you a special power. A special power that will outsmart the royal guards in Canterlot while you're going to steal the magic crown from that meddling do-gooder, Twilight Sparkle. Thus, with that crown you stole and a special power that I gave you, you will be the best princess than Twilight in Canterlot and everypony from Equestria and Ponyville will love you forever. While you're on a way to steal the crown tonight, you'll do what I say. It's simple is that. Just follow my instructions and you shall have your crown. That will teach Twilight Sparkle a painful lesson she'll ever forget. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?

**Sunset Shimmer:** *chuckles* It's a deal. I'll do whatever it takes to do for myself, Dark Shadow. Twilight Sparkle will feel sorry that she messes with me, Princess Sunset Shimmer!

**Dark Shadow:** Excellent! Go now, Sunset Shimmer! I'll be watching your progress while you're at it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** As you wish, master. *leaves Dark Shadow's Lair and returns to Equestria*

**Dark Shadow:** Good luck on your way, Sunset Shimmer! You're gonna need it. *then watches Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia in the crystal ball* As for you, Twilight Sparkle, your days of being the princess in Canterlot are far from over. And as for you, Princess Celestia, better say goodbye to your faithful student because soon, Equestria and Ponyville will be mine again! *laughs evilly*


End file.
